The Next Day
by Errol's Feather
Summary: What was the reason to Julia ended up with Horatio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note 1: **_Thanks to Bola for betaing first chapter and other parts of the story, you're the greatest :o)

_**Authors note 2: **_Even thought the story is rated as T some of the content is M.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

* * *

_**Warning : Rape.**_

_**The Next Day.**_

Prologue

Julia was trapped and she knew it, in fact she at the moment was in no condition to get the beast above her off. She felt powerless to move. Her mind wanted to get him off, to fight against him, but her body was not working with her, not at all.

"Get off me," she screamed in terror.

That only ended in him slapping her hardly to keep her quiet.

The tears were streaming down her cheeks as her mind screamed no, but there was nothing that could be done.

It was all too late and she knew it.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 1.

She woke up around one the next day, looking around, not recognizing where she was. As she slowly sat up the room was spinning. Her hand slowly went to her head as it was hurting like hell. The same was the rest of her body.

The somewhat older woman looked at her surroundings and quickly found that she was in a hotel room. She got out of the bed and walked over to the window to open it so she could get some fresh air in.

It was then her eyes caught a glance of the bed and saw the blood, the blonde looked down at herself and quickly concluded it must have come from herself.

A shiver ran through her body as she slowly sank to the ground, trying to remember the night before. The only trouble was that she couldn't. It was like it was wiped from her memory.

Julia suddenly felt sick, and before she could stop herself she threw up on the floor in front of her. When she was done, she curled up in a ball, shivering and crying.

The only thought that ran through her mind was, "Why can I not remember."

* * *

About twenty minutes later her sad sobs got interrupted by her phone ringing. She got up and on unsteady legs started to search for it. Julia sighed as she looked at the display, "Little prince."

"Take it or not take it," she thought as she really was in no shape to talk to anyone. On the other hand it might be important, so she tried to gather herself as much as it would let itself do before saying, "Hallo."

"Hey mom," he said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Kyle, is everything alright?" she asked a little bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good, I was just wondering how you were as I haven't talked to you in a while," he said.

"I'm OK, just woke up," she answered thinking, "Horrible."

"You got the day off?" he asked surprised.

"I'm taking the day off yes," she answered with a sigh, thinking that she had a late viewing, but she wasn't up for it.

"Wanna meet me for a coffee later and talk?" he asked.

"I'm not sure as I made some plans," she said.

"Are you sure you are OK, mom?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I promise, maybe you could come over this weekend?" she suggested.

"Well, I'm going out with some friends Friday, but how about I come over from Saturday and stay to Sunday?" he asked.

"Out with who?" she asked.

"Mooom," he complained.

"OK, OK, just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you," she said, wishing she had followed that herself the night before.

"I promise, so see you Saturday at five then and don't tell day, I love you," he said before he hung up, before she could say anything against it.

Even spite the situation Julia couldn't help but smile as she loved when Kyle told her that and right now she really needed to hear it. And spite the situation she was looking forward to having him over that weekend.

"At least there were some good men out there," she thought with a heavy sigh. As she knew her son wouldn't do what had been done to her the night before or at least she hoped he never would.

And she also knew for a fact his father never would. His father. Julia knew at that very moment that even if she didn't want Horatio to see her in her current state, she knew she had to as she desperately needed his help.

As she again tried to calm herself she dialed his number and listened to the tone before she heard his velvet rumble say, "Horatio Caine."

"Horatio, it is Julia," she said, just the sound of his voice made her feel a little bit safer.

"Julia, are you OK?" he asked concerned as she usually never called him that time of day.

"No, I can't say that I am and I need your help," she said honestly.

"What is wrong?" he asked in a even more concerned tone.

"I uhm rather not talk about it over the phone, can you please get here?" she asked.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Not exactly sure, a hotel, hang on," she said, looking around to see if she could find a brochure or something to tell her where she was before she said, "The Palms."

Horatio frowned thinking that couldn't be good and said, "Tell me the room and I will be there as soon as possible."

Julia walked over to look at the door before she said, "Seventeen."

* * *

Horatio sighed before he hung up and wondered how she had gotten there without knowing as he headed for the car when he heard Calleigh say, "Going out?"

"Yes, I have some personal business to take care off, so I will be back later," he said.

"Nothing serious I hope," she said a bit worried.

"No, it will be OK," he assured her, hoping it would be as he walked out the door.

* * *

Before Horatio had gotten to her, Julia had somehow managed to clean herself up just enough to look like her professional self, but not enough to hide the mess that had been going on the night before.

Horatio arrived about ten minutes after he had spoken to Julia and took the elevator up to her floor where he quickly found her room. He knocked gently on the door, but there was no answer.

"Julia, it is me," he said, listening for her on the other side.

* * *

Julia of course heard the knock, but she was afraid it was her attacker that had returned, so she curled up a little before she heard Horatio's soft voice. She sighed deeply before she opened the door as she didn't really want him to see her on the worst day of her life.

Horatio looked at Julia, she looked horrible. It was not the first time he had seen her upset, nor would it be the last, but this time it was different. Something was clearly wrong.

"Julia, what happened?" he asked worried, coming a little closer.

"I don't know," she answered, looking at him with eyes mixed with terror and sadness.

"What do you mean?" he asked, gesturing that they should sit down on the bed, but as that make her shake her head violently. So he gestured towards the floor instead.

Normally Julia would never sit down on a filthy floor like this, but this time she saw no other option as she answered, "Well I woke up here and I can not remember how I got here and who I was with, but I am pretty sure I was raped."

Horatio looked at her with shocked eyes before he asked, "What is the last thing you remember from yesterday?"

"I worked and I was having a good day making a huge sale so I decided to go out and celebrate," she answered.

Horatio nodded as he took one of her hands in his and said, "Go on."

"I went to the place I always got to, you know the Versailles and then to Nocturnal Eden, after that I'm not really sure," she said, looking down with sad eyes.

"I see, do you at all remember if you got a drink or something from someone?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's OK, and you are sure that…?" he just couldn't say it.

"Yes, hurts and evidence on the bed," she said, looking away.

"Do you want to know what happened?" he asked.

"No, but I need to know, if you don't mind, I mean can solve it," she said, aware that it might be too personal for him.

"I can and will, I better get you to the hospital to have you checked out, then take you home," he said as he helped her up.

She nodded and as she walked towards the door she leaned on him as she was not strong enough to walk by herself. Horatio on the other hand supported her as well as he could, knowing that he would have to return to the room that would hide her fear or send someone other to do it as he may be too close to this investigation.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

As Horatio took Julia to the hospital he called Natalia to have her go to check out the room. Natalia agreed even if she really had enough on her hands already and decided to bring Ryan to help her out.

The two of them slowly entered the room and Ryan said, "Did he say anything about why we have to do this as as far as I can see there is no dead body involved?"

"No, he just said that there had been a possible rape and he wanted to know what happened," she answered.

"Why couldn't he take this one himself?" Ryan wondered.

"He said he was too close to the victim involved so he will supervise instead," said Natalia.

"Any idea who it is?" he asked.

"No, but the evidence should tell us that," said Natalia and bagged the sheets.

He nodded as he bagged a couple of glasses and started looking for some prints knowing it might be useless considering how many that might have been in the room.

Natalia looked at the madras, the blood had gone through the layers of cover above it. She shivered a little thinking about what might have been going on in that room.

"You OK?" Ryan asked as he noticed her shivering.

"Yeah fine, jus don't like the thought of what might have happened here, it gives me the creeps," she said with a sigh.

He nodded in and understanding way saying, "I'm about done, so we can go if you like."

"I would appreciate that," she said and packed of the evidence she had bagged and headed for the door as he again asked, "Are you sure you are OK?"

"Just seeing this and what we see every day makes you think," she said thoughtfully.

"I agree with you on that, but I promise I won't let anything like this ever happen to you on my watch," he said and smiled at her.

"Thank you Ryan, I really appreciate that, would you mind an awful lot to try as I don't think I'm up for it," she said.

"Of course beautiful," he said as he put the evidence in the back before climbing into the driver's seat. Natalia smiled a little at him before climbing into the passenger seat.

* * *

Horatio had managed to get Julia home and into bed where he sat by her side until she fell asleep. He looked at her. She was in her sleep, still shivering lightly, so he put another cover closely around her.

He didn't like at all what the doctors at the hospital had told him, she had evidence of being drugged and raped badly, the marks on her arms showed that she at some point had tried to fight against, but couldn't. The doctor said that in the end her body would have been to numb to do so.

Drugged, raped and most likely left to…

Horatio shivered, he wouldn't think that way, not about Julia. She was spite everything a strong woman. Even if she didn't seem that way right now. She seemed fragile and broken. Maybe because that was what she were.

Horatio sighed wondering if he could have stopped it if he had been there for her more, but figured it could have happened anyway.

He slowly got up and headed for the door as he needed to get the rape kit back to the lab as soon as possible.

* * *

Natalia was at the crime lab working the trace on the sheet, and quickly found it belonged to more than one donor. She sighed knowing she had to run it to see if it matched the DNA of the blood and if the woman that belonged to it was in the database.

She did of course know she had no other choice then to do it, but that didn't mean she wanted to know the result. As he puzzled eyes look at the machine as she slowly put the samples in. Just at that moment her thinking got interrupted by Ryan saying, "Getting anywhere?"

"Just about to check if the samples match to each other, what about you?" she asked.

"Got as predicted two sets of prints from the glass, one was not in the database, but the other…" he stopped.

"Is Julia," Natalia finished getting the results from her samples just as Horatio walked into the room and joined them.

Both Natalia and Ryan looked at Horatio with questioning eyes looking for an explanation.

"Yes it is Julia, which is why I can not bed be personally involved. I took her to the hospital, then home," he said and handed over the rape kit.

"How is she?" asked Natalia a bit concerned.

"Not good, hurting in more than one way, we have to get him," said Horatio with a sigh.

"We will," said Natalia in a reassuring way.

"Will you see if you can get something from that?" he said nodding towards the rape kit.

"Of course, it at least should match the samples from the sheet if it's usable," said Natalia with a sigh.

Horatio nodded and said, "I will be in my office if you find anything as I have something to take care of."

Natalia nodded as he turned and left the room. Ryan looked at her, her face looked even more puzzled, so he asked, "Beautiful, what is wrong?"

"I just feel bad for her, that's all, I mean she has already been through so much. Some of it may be her own fault, but still she didn't deserve this. No one does," Natalia whispered as silent tears started to find their way down her cheek.

Ryan looked at her, was she really crying for Julia, he came closer to take her into his arms and hold her while he whispered, "It's going to be OK, we will find the one that did this."

"Promise, as I don't want anyone else to get hurt," she said.

"I promise," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Natalia hid a little bit deeper in him to feel safe as he gently stroked her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Warning : **_Rape

Chapter 3.

It was late night, Julia was tossing and turning in her sleep, dreaming, trying to escape her attacker. She didn't want him on top of her. She wanted him off. Tears were falling from her eyes, she wanted to scream, but was to terrified to do so. He had started gentle, but when she said no, he turned into a monster.

A monster that was now groaning on top of her. Trying to get inside her. Julia turned her head every time he tried to kiss her, she didn't want his dirty lips upon her own. She didn't want him inside her, but she couldn't stop it, she felt paralyzed and helpless.

As she felt his hard, big cock pressing its way further in, she felt like she was being ripped apart. A pain bigger than anything she had felt before, maybe because of the way it had been done. Further and further.

Julia closed her eyes hardly, trying to think of things to block out the pain. Block him out.

* * *

As Julia slowly regained consciousness, she found herself in the bed shivering in terror without remembering why. She rarely remembered her dreams, not even the bad ones and this time it was no different. Then she remembered the same morning and figured out it was different, because this time the nightmare had came true. A man she could not remember had forced himself on her and it still hurt. Not only the pain he had caused physically, but the humiliation and shame.

She should have known better she figured, she should have been more careful. Then again she never figured something like this would ever happen to her. She sighed before curling up in bed much like a scared hedgehog trying to get some rest and not think about it. Instead her mind wandered to Horatio. 'Her' handsome redhead. At least he had been a long time ago, when his name was John. But it seemed like ages ago. And even if he treated her right in every way Julia doubted strongly that they again would be a couple.

Hers and John's romance had been sweet in so many ways and she had never been able to forget him. One of the reasons for that was of course Kyle. Their son. She had never tried to contact him about it, but on second thought that probably wouldn't have worked as he was living under a false name at the time. She sighed wondering what would have happened if they hadn't parted ways back then and smile a little, even in her sleep as she drifted away dreaming about him.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Horatio woke up early as usual the next morning and decided to call to check up on Julia. He slowly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Julia Winston Saris," he heard tiredly in the other end after waiting for a couple of minutes.

"Good morning Julia, this is Horatio, did I wake you?" he asked as it was 6.20 AM.

"You did yes, I normally wouldn't be up for another hour, but that's OK I suppose," she said.

Horatio sighed saying, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to check how you were feeling before I went to work."

"A little tired, but OK, thank you for calling," she said with a little yawn.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mhm," she answered.

"You want me to drop by later?" he asked her.

"Only if there is no trouble," she said.

"No, not at all, so I will see you later and call if there is anything," he said.

"I will, see you later," she said and hung up.

He sighed, wondering if she was as fine as she claimed, but as he didn't find it wise to argue with her he decided to take a better look when he dropped by her later that day.

* * *

Calleigh was walking past the DNA lab a little later that morning she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Natalia and Ryan, she was working on something and she was looking over her shoulder, leaning a little against her. She smiled a little as she found it cute.

A bit further away Valera was smiling in that love filled way looking at the computer thinking that she had just seen the mail she had sent her the same morning. Then she heard Eric ask, "Why her?"

"I guess I just fell in love," Calleigh answered.

"And I?" he asked.

"Too complicated," she answered as they both walked into the DNA lab to join the other three.

"I just don't get how we can find him, if the DNA is not in the base," said Natalia with a heavy sight, looking at her better half.

"Find who?" asked Calleigh curiously, giving Valera a smile making her blush.

"A rapist," said Natalia.

"Who did he rape and why does it seem like this is really important?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia that now felt that all eyes were on her was unsure on what to say as it might backfire. She looked at Ryan for an answer, but he seemed as insecure as she was. Calleigh looked confused at them both and asked, "Who are we talking about?"

"Julia," said Natalia, making everyone gasp.

"So you are telling me, I mean us that Julia was raped, that would actually make sense," said Calleigh thinking about how Horatio had hurried out the other day.

"Poor Julia and poor Horatio," said Valera, looking sadly at them.

"So what do you have?" asked Eric.

"DNA from sheet and her are matching, we got lucky if you can put it that way. We also got his prints from a glass, but it will all be useless as long as we don't have anything to compare it to," Ryan confessed.

Calleigh nodded and said, "She did meet him out someplace right?"

"No he came to her door," Eric said, rolling his eyes at her.

She gave him a warning look before saying, "I don't think this will be his first time or his last, so chances are he will try again, so maybe we could use a bate."

"Even if we tried that, who's to say he will take it and that it is the right man. Even if we did put him in a line up she wouldn't remember him," Ryan pointed out.

"Wouldn't need to because as usual the DNA will speak for itself," said Calleigh with a look of satisfaction.

Ryan realized she was right as they started to dicuss how to go on about it and if they were to include Horatio in it or not.

* * *

A little later that day Calleigh was out on a scene when she realized she was close to where Julia worked and decided to stop by to see if she could get any idea's as to how to meet the suspect.

"Excuse me is Mrs. Saris in?" she asked the secretary.

"She is, who may I say is here?" the woman asked, looking at her.

"Calleigh Duquesne," the petite blonde answered.

The secretary nodded and called on her boss before telling her to enter.

Julia looked at the other blonde with wondering eyes asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and thought I drop by," said Calleigh, looking back at her.

Julia looked at her with even more doubting eyes saying, "You wanted to stop by…?"

Calleigh that figured it was best to be honest with her so she said, "We are working your case and I just wanted to see how you were."

"I am OK I guess, any suspects yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, but speaking of do you at all have any idea where you could have met him?" Calleigh asked.

"I would assume at Nocturnal Eden," she answered.

"I see," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"Please don't judge me for this," Julia said, looking at her with sad eyes.  
"No, not at all, just trying to figure out where to start looking, but don't worry we'll catch him," said Calleigh confident.

"I hope so," said Julia.

"Just try not to worry OK, I better go," said Calleigh.

Julia nodded and said, "Well thanks for stopping by."  
"Welcome," said Calleigh as she started to walk towards the exit wondering what had made her do what she just did, while Julia on the other hand wondered what had just happened.

* * *

When Horatio stopped by her house later that day she couldn't help but mention that Calleigh had stopped by earlier that day. Horatio looked at her with surprised eyes and asked what for. And Julia answered that she wanted to check on her and asked where she thought she had meet the guy.

Horatio nodded a little and looked at her. She looked tired, really tired. He asked if she needed rest, but she declined. She didn't want more bad dreams, even if she could not remember them after.

Horatio on the other hand seemed to disagree thinking that she needed rest and managed to somehow lead her to the bedroom. As she lay down in her bed, he sat down next to her, carefully guarding her with his eyes.

She looked back, putting a hand on his, whispering gently, "Horatio, please hold me, need to feel safe."

The redhead sighed, not knowing if that would be the best plan, on the other hand he didn't want to go against her wishes in this state, so he lay down next to her and pulled her close.

Julia snuggled close to him, burying her head in his chest as she found safety there for the first time in the longest time. He just let her as he didn't particularly mind it. He just smiled a little at her as she slowly started to make sleeping sounds. He didn't until just then realized how much he in fact had missed her.

How it felt to have her this close, how she smelled, her sounds and small movements in her sleep. To make her feel safe as it made him feel needed.

He wondered about the possibility for the two of them to become a couple, they had worked as that once so it wasn't entirely impossible. Or was it? Considering she had asked him to hold her it must mean something. Also the fact that he felt attracted to her in many ways after all these years.

It however bothered him a little that it took something so terrible to make him realize just how deeply he did care for her. He may have felt that for her longer, but it was only now he may in fact love her and that he even might want her back. They did after all have a son together and the fact that they now laid wrapped up in each other had to count for something.

Without thinking he bent down and kissed the top of her head before resting his own on it, it just felt right doing that. Perhaps more right that he would have thought. Maybe that was because to him Julia was right. She fitted him in every way. And right now she needed him more than ever before and he needed her. He needed to be with her and thankfully right then he was.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

A couple of hours later while Horatio and Julia were peacefully sleeping, Calleigh, Natalia, Eric and Ryan were outside the Nocturnal Eden getting ready to try to catch the bad guy.

"So does the mike work?" Ryan asked, referring to a hairpin that was holding her hair back.

"It does," Calleigh replied hearing her voice.

"Good, so just go in there and do whatever you do trying to attract the suspect," said Ryan.

Calleigh nodded thinking, "How do I know it's him and not another guy?"

As Natalia had read her mind she said, "You don't, we just have to try it, but if you don't want to you can still back out."

"No, I am good, so I'll call out cherry if anything goes wrong right?" she asked.

"You will yes and we'll come storming in," said Natalia with a smile.

She nodded and slowly went inside as Eric looked at Natalia asking, "Do you really think that is the best plan?"

"No, but what else do we have," she said with a sigh.

"I still think we should tell Horatio about this," he said.

"It will all be documented, besides he got Julia to think about," said Natalia.

"And if something goes wrong?" Eric asked still a bit worried.

"Let's just hope it doesn't," said Natalia thinking that if it did she would be given hell by both Horatio and Valera as Valera was not at all happy about this. She had been almost out of herself with worry which was why she was not there in the first place. Natalia sighed trying to get a visual of Calleigh as possible as she listened to the mike.

* * *

Calleigh was sitting at the counter drinking a beer when a man came up to her and asked, "Out drinking all by yourself?"

"Yes, everyone else was busy and I had something to celebrate," Calleigh lied.

"Really what's that?" he asked, looking at her with intense eyes.

"I got promoted today," she lied.

"Really, to what?" he asked.

"That I am afraid I won't share with a stranger," she said.

"Oh I am sorry, I better introduce myself, I'm Terry Parker," he said holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Calleigh Duquesne," she said, shaking it.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," she said and winked at her.

Calleigh couldn't help, but blush as she finished her beer and said, "Why thank you."

"You are welcome, can I buy you another?" he asked.

Calleigh looked at him with a bit of skepticism. Julia had after all been drugged, most likely with a drink, but she was probably a bit more aware so she could detect it, so she said, "OK."

"One beer for the lady," he said while Calleigh smiled a little, thinking she shouldn't have too many.

* * *

"This is boring," Ryan complained looking at Natalia, it was a couple of hours later and Calleigh was still in the bar talking to the man.

"You can go if you like, but we have to stay," Natalia concluded as her phone started ringing, it was Valera. She answered it and said, "Hey Val."

"Are you guys getting anywhere?" asked Valera.

"She's still talking to a man," said Natalia.

Valera let out a groan, she was not at all happy with it, when Ryan said, "They are leaving."

"Natalia," Valera hissed.

"I got it under control," said Natalia calmly.

"Natalia," Valera hissed at her.

"We'll have her back to you soon I promise," said Natalia as she hung up.

"Uhm Natalia we may have a problem," said Ryan.

"What, you mean other than Valera is being upset with me," she said looking at him with annoyed eyes.

"Yes, how long is the reach of that mike?" he asked.

"Not sure, why?" she asked back.

"Signal is getting bad," he answered her.

"Just what we needed, anyone got where they were going as we need to find them," she said.

The two men shook their head and Natalia rolled her eyes saying, "Great, just great, now what do we do?"

"Is it too late to say call Horatio," said Ryan.

As Natalia quickly got that she had no other choice she quickly pressed the 'call' button.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

In Julia's bed Horatio got woken up by his phone and quickly got up and in search for it. In the darkness he saw the light from the display and looked surprised by the caller. Natalia.

He couldn't even in his silent mind get why she would call him at this hour, but he still, picked up and said, "Horatio Caine."

"Horatio, you gotto help us," said Natalia.

"Help whom with what?" he asked confused.

"You know Julia's rapist…" Natalia stopped, not sure about how to go on.

"Go on," said Horatio thinking they might have a new lead.

"Well we thought it may a good idea to try to catch the guy, so we made a trap, only it didn't work as planned," said Natalia.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"Well we sent Calleigh in all wired up, but the trouble is they left the place and the wire is not transmitting," said Natalia.

"You mean that you went behind my back and now Calleigh may be in danger because of it," Horatio raised his voice.

"Yes that is what I am saying," she answered with a sigh.

"I see, tell me where you are and I'll be there," he said and hung up after she told him.

"Leaving already?" she heard Julia asked as she looked at him with confused eyes.

"Calleigh is in trouble as they found it as a good idea to try to lure your attacker," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Oh dear God, please hurry," she whispered looking at him with scared eyes.

He nodded and without thinking it through he bent down and kissed her soft lips before he ran out. Julia just looked confused after him

not knowing what to think.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

Calleigh was trapped and she knew it. This was not a situation she was comfortable with, even if she had in a way had asked for it herself. She was not in any way beneath him, at least not yet. She was in a hotel room with the man she was pretty sure was Julia's attacker, playing with fire.

She had accepted to have drink with him in his hotel room, only to see what happened of course. The problem now however was that she most likely was out of reach for the rest of the crew and if something in fact did happen she would be on her own and in worst case not like Julia not be able to remember.

She looked at the man in front of her, he was a little taller than Jake, but with her heals they were almost the same height. He was built almost like Hagen, meaning that if he did in fact try anything she most likely wouldn't be able to fight against him. His hair was the same color as her own, but he had the most beautiful brown eyes, which she figured what appealed to Julia as there was something about him.

As he handed her the drink she looked at him to in fact be able to remember later if something in fact should happen.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

"How in the world could you guys be so stupid to think that this would work," Horatio asked Natalia as soon as he had caught up with them.

"That plan was bullet proof and it would have worked if they had stayed there," Natalia answered.

"Because it is so likely that he would have tried something in a public area," said Horatio, rolling his eyes a little worried about his second in command.

"I know that, but we would have been able to follow if they hadn't vanished so quickly," Natalia defended herself.

"I got an idea, be right back," said Ryan and before anyone could stop him he had went into Nocturnal Eden only to come back a couple of seconds later.

Horatio and Natalia looked confused at him, when he held up a glass and said, "Got his DNA and may I suggest we try at the hotel Julia woke up first."

Horatio smiled at Ryan wondering why he hadn't thought of that saying, "Well done Ryan, so I guess we'll be going to the Palms."

* * *

Calleigh was feeling out of place, her vision was blurry and she wanted to get out of the room she was in, but the man she was with was making sure that was not gonna happen.

She was now using every last strength that was in her body to keep him off her. The trouble now was however that he was trying to get her top off. She was struggling to hold it down and him off at the same time while she begged that he would not get inside her. She didn't want him there.

She managed to roll away and get in a better defense position just as there was a knock on the door and someone said, "Room service."

Through her haze Calleigh recognized Horatio's voice and knew she was safe, but as the man went to open she could not keep herself conscious anymore, it was simply too hard.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

When Calleigh opened her eyes again, she looked confused around, realizing that she was not in the hotel room anymore. Judging from the light it was either the next day or later. As her eyes got a little more focused she realized she was in a hospital bed and Valera was next to her, holding her hand, peacefully sleeping.

Calleigh smiled a little as she tried sitting up a little and tried to speak her lover's name. But her throat was too dry to speak. She very quietly cleared it a little before saying, "Maxiedear"

Valera slowly opened her eyes and looked at the blonde with tired eyes saying, "Sweetheart, you are awake, how are you feeling?"

Calleigh did a sign she wanted some water and Maxine quickly gave it to her before Calleigh answered, "I'm feeling a bit tired and disoriented, how long have I been here?"

"Only since last night," Valera said, gently stroking her hand.

"Good, we did catch him right?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Thanks to you and Ryan we did yes, it was the right guy," Valera answered before giving her a very gentle peck on the cheek showing she was proud of her.

"I had a feeling he was, he was not inside me was he?" she asked, again to be sure, as she only remembered bits and pieces from the night before.

"He was not, but you got defensive wounds so you must have fought him hard," Valera answered.

"I really did," she answered, leaning towards Valera to hide in her a little.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Valera gently stroking her, just as the door got opened. She lifted her head to see Horatio and Julia.

They came a little closer before Horatio asked, "Calleigh, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, disoriented and hurting a little," she said honest looking at the couple. His arm was around her waist.

Valera was looking at them as well, her eyes seemed to be a little surprised, but she didn't say anything.

Horatio nodded towards Julia and Julia said, "I wanted to thank you for catching him."

"It was nothing and it was Horatio that in end arrested the man," said Calleigh and smiled vaguely at them.

"Yes, but it probably wouldn't work if you didn't decide to put up that trap," said Julia making Horatio add, "Which could have put you in harm's way."

"I am aware of that, I guess we figured that it was better one of us than another woman and we thought we had it under control," said Calleigh and looked down.

Valera held her hand a little tighter as Horatio said, "Next time include me in it OK."

"I will, so how much trouble am I in?" she asked, looking right into his sapphire blue eyes.

"I think your current state is punishment enough, but if you ever do it again I will have to take much harsher measures, I hope you realize you could have gotten yourself killed," he said in a serious tone.

"I know and I do apologize, but have valid documentation that will hold in court for everything," she said.

"I know, just get some rest, I want you back on work the day after tomorrow, we better go sweetheart," he said, the last was to Julia.

She nodded, but before they left she turned to Calleigh and said, "I hope you feel better soon and again thank you."

* * *

After the couple had left, Valera looked at her lover. She looked tired, sad and had bruises all over. She knew this because she had checked while Calleigh was still asleep, she knew she didn't mind.

"Does it hurt?" she asked concerned.

"Mostly the pride," said Calleigh, even if some parts of her body hurt just a little.

"Understandable, you should learn some day lean that you can't handle everything," said Valera.

"I can't believe you are blaming me for this," said Calleigh, looking at her sweetheart with shocked and hurt eyes.

"I'm not, I'm just saying that some people out there are stronger than you," said Valera.

"I know that, I just thought that… Never mind," said Calleigh with a deep sigh.

"I know you did sweetheart and you did great. So seems like Horatio and Julia have become an item," said Valera to change the subject.

"Mhm and I think they suit each other well," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"Perhaps, but they are still no match to us. Do you need more rest or do you wanna watch TV?" Valera asked.

"I'm up for some TV, but only if you come under the cover with me," said Calleigh and pulled it aside to make room for her. Maxine smiled a little, before climbing into the bed and settling next to Calleigh and putting her arm around her before reaching for the remote.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Epilog

It was about three months after Julia's rape and she and Horatio was sitting near her pool. She was sitting between his legs reading a book, his arms around her looking over the view thinking.

They were at the moment very happy, happier than they had been in year. They had used the last months to get there, to work through the rape and try to put it behind them. It had at a later point turned out that the rapist targeted blonde women because he had gotten rejected by his ex which was a blonde. Julia still had some minor nightmares, but Horatio was right next to her holding her and comforting her.

They spent most time at her house for some reason and Kyle seemed to be there more than before as he seemed to like being near his parents.

Julia suddenly broke the silence by saying, "Handsome, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Mhm, what is that?" he asked, looking down at her with wondering eyes.

* * *

At the same time Ryan and Natalia were walking along the beach, his hand around her waist and hers around his. They were taking the day off for a change to just be with each other.

The plan was to spend the day at the beach then she was going to introduce him for her family for the first time.

"Sure it is a good idea, what if I mess something up," he asked a bit worried.

"You'll be fine, I promise," the older woman said calmly.

"But what if they don't like me?" he asked.

"They will, just don't worry so much," she said, nuzzling his cheek a little.

He just sighed as he stopped to look out over the ocean while asking, "Are you driving or am I?"

"I'm driving to and you are driving back as I want a glass of wine with the food," she said.

"What about me then?" he asked.

"I'll make it up to you later, but we better get going or we will be late," she said with a giggle as she dragged him along.

* * *

Calleigh and Valera was in DNA, they were supposed to be working, but instead the petite blonde were at the moment dancing and singing along with the radio they had gotten in there a month earlier.

"Will you stop messing around and do something useful," said Valera, rolling her eyes a little.

"Come on, dance with me," said Calleigh, holding out her hand.

"Calleigh, we really need to…" she started, but realized it was no point. So instead she gave in and took her hand. Horatio was after all taking the day off, so what could it hurt to dance a little. As Calleigh took the lead happy giggles were heard over the crime lab making others that heard it smile a little of the overenthusiastic blonde.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
